


Expectation

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Loqi’s difficult about his standards.





	Expectation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marmolita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/gifts).



> A/N: Fill for marmolita’s “Noctis/Loqi [a kiss to shut them up]” request on [my tumblr prompt list](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/post/176075204220/prompt-list).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Despite Gladiolus’ complaints over security and Ignis’ fussing over living arrangements, Noctis can sleep anywhere, anytime, next to anyone. He isn’t the least bit afraid of the Empire-born omega in his bed, and he isn’t even particularly uncomfortable. He’s still in an enormous, expensive, thoroughly _comfortable_ bed, and all he wants to do is drift right off to dreamland.

Of course, that was a luxury of his single days. After a week of extra company, he’s not surprised when Loqi hisses through the darkness, “You suck at being an alpha.”

Noctis begrudgingly opens his eyes. His translucent curtains don’t _quite_ keep out the stars, but it still takes his eyes some time to adjust to the fuzzy grey of his bedroom. He doesn’t roll over to face Loqi, just mutters back, “I get it; you didn’t want to be gifted to Lucis. I _told you_ you could stay in separate quarters.”

Maybe it would’ve just been easier for both of them if Noctis had put his foot down and _refused_ the Empire’s gift, but his father told him to be gracious, and Loqi had basically goaded him into it. Noctis is full of regrets.

Loqi scoffs, “There you go, trying to shirk your duties again.” Like Noctis is a complete failure instead of just trying to be _nice_. He doesn’t know why he bothers.

He rolls over, glaring at the side of Loqi’s handsome face, and practically growls, “I fucked you like you wanted, didn’t I?”

Loqi snorts. His face sharply turns to Noctis, the silhouette of moonlight sliding back into his hair. His eyes glint in cold fury as he accuses, “You call that a fuck? I’ve had fiercer cuddling sessions with other omegas!” He pauses just to sneer, and Noctis gets the distinct impression that if Noctis were a commoner instead of a prince, Loqi would actually spit on him. “Alphas are supposed to be feral and strong—they’re supposed to hold their omegas down and ravage them until they can barely walk straight, not whiny little princes who can’t satisfy—”

Noctis shuts Loqi up with a sudden kiss, rolling right into Loqi beneath the blankets and smashing their mouths together. Loqi ‘oomphs’ at the way their noses clash, but Noctis just twists and keeps going, even darting a hand up to fist in Loqi’s honey-brown hair. He holds Loqi mercilessly against him, the rest of his toned body shoving Loqi’s back. He can’t stop himself from rolling over and crushing Loqi down into the mattress. He dominates Loqi by sheer presence, storming forward in a cloud of pheromones and fire. He can feel Loqi reeling back beneath him, shuddering into submission. Noctis doesn’t let go until Loqi’s squirming helplessly and clinging weakly to his nightshirt. Then he jerks back, scraping his teeth along Loqi’s plush lips as he goes.

“Is that what you want?” he demands, mere millimeters from Loqi’s blushing, panting face. “To be held down and brutally _fucked_?” 

For a moment, Loqi’s silent. His glistening wet, kiss-swollen lips stay parted, his eyes half-lidded and thickly dilated, soft hair fanned out around him on the pillow— _Noctis’_ pillow. He really is a pretty thing—when he’s not being a complete brat, anyway.

Gaze fixed on Noctis, Loqi licks his lips. He tries to speak but fails, then bites his bottom lip and closes his eyes. He turns his head aside, exposing the long, pale column of his throat: the spot where Noctis would have to bite to _claim_ him properly and seal their bond.

Noctis snorts. He doesn’t do Loqi that honour. Not yet. But he does wrench up the hem of Loqi’s nightgown, presses a finger against Loqi’s quivering hole with one hand, and catches Loqi’s wrists in the other. Ever the good alpha, Noctis surges down to give his annoying little omega just what he wants and needs.


End file.
